Jonathan Archer (mirror)
Commander Jonathan Archer was a Terran who served aboard the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] as first officer. Although seemingly unambitious, he secretly desires the captaincy for himself. He owned a pet dog, Porthos. ( ) Fanon continuities Before In a Mirror, Darkly Archer had worked with Charles Tucker III and Maximilian Forrest on the NX Project before serving aboard Enterprise. He was also friends with a fellow officer, Erika Hernandez. His father, Henry Archer, had developed the warp 5 engine. On Enterprise, Archer also served as helmsman and was often sent on diplomatic missions by Captain Forrest just to get him off the ship and be rid of him for a while. He was also one of the few senior officers to associate with Chef. At some point, Archer had earned the enmity of Duras, a Klingon officer, and had been abducted by Suliban led by Future Guy, a participant in the Temporal Cold War. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly:Cogenitor, Interlude, A Crisis on Earth) On January 23 2153, Archer was on the bridge and initiated contact with a Vissians starship just before Forrest arrived. While several Vissians visited Enterprise, Archer spent some time in a stratopod with the Vissian captain, Drennik. Afterwards, Archer and Commander T'Pol met Commander Tucker in the first officer's quarters to discuss Tucker's interactions with a Vissian cogenitor. He intended to protect Tucker as best he could from further punishment, but then witnessed the cogenitor swear allegiance to the Terran Empire. With no choice but to protect the cogenitor, Archer and Forrest tried to make Drennik and the other Vissians let the cogenitor go peacefully, but this proved unsuccessful. Archer steered the ship when Enterprise fled to its assault fleet to deal with the Vissians head on. When Starfleet finally captured the Vissian ship, Tucker gloated that this served them right as they refused to allow the cogenitor to read, which Archer and Major Reed agreed with, though with some reluctance. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly:Cogenitor, Interlude) At some point after the Vissian encounter, Archer read the novel that Tucker had showed the cogenitor and compared Vissian society to, The Handmaid's Tale. Archer and Forrest later had to give the crew the news that there had been an attack on Earth. On the return journey, Archer was abducted by Silik. Although Archer initially believed the Suliban were responsible, he later learnt from Future Guy that the Xindi were responsible. Later, Duras attacked in a Bird of Prey, but Enterprise received help from an assault fleet led by [[ISS Intrepid|ISS Intrepid]]. Once Enterprise reached Earth, Archer authorised T'Pol to accompany Tucker to Florida whilst he, Forrest, Phlox, Sato, and Porthos went to Starfleet Command. Whilst meeting the admirals to discuss the Xindi threat, Archer suggested that Starfleet promote him to captain and put him in command of Enterprise, whilst promoting Forrest back to admiral. This was unsuccessful and made Forrest believe Archer was simply trying to steal Enterprise off him. Once back aboard, Archer and Porthos responded to a hostage crisis in the mess hall, where Reed's Visian slave Veylo was holding the catering staff, including Chef, hostage. After the resolution, the Starfleet officers in the mess hall attacked Veylo savagely. Archer allowed Porthos to give Veylo a swift death. Drinking with Tucker later in the night, Archer explained that he believed it was immoral for Starfleet officers to behave so brutally to Veylo if it was immoral for the Vissians to treat their people the same way, or for the fictional regime in The Handmaid's Tale to do likewise. Once Enterprise had reached the edge of the Delphic Expanse, Archer had to do the L4 maneuver after Duras launched a final attack with 3 Birds of Prey. In the Expanse, Archer convinced three of the Xindi races to ally with Enterprise after revealing that the Xindi's Guardians were the Sphere Builders responsible for the anomalies in the Expanse. Archer also went missing when Starfleet destroyed the Xindi weapon near Earth, only to be found in an alternate 20th century. Terran Empire agent Daniels had also sent Enterprise back to stop a major disruption in the timeline. Upon Archer and Enterprise's return to the 22nd century, Archer found that Starfleet would not promote him nor give Forrest back his rank. He proposed a compromise that whilst Forrest retained command of Enterprise and he remained first officer, Forrest be promoted to commodore and he to captain, which was also rejected despite Starfleet putting Erika Hernandez in command of [[ISS Columbia (NX-02)|ISS Columbia (NX-02)]]. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly:A Crisis on Earth) Category:Mirror universe people Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Terrans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel